Cierta extraña ternura GaaMatsu Lemmon
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: La la fragil e inocente Matsuri lleva una cruz muy grande a sus espaldas y es el desear al que alguna vez fue su sensei y hoy en dia es el Kazekage de la Arena, cada dia es más dificil llevar ese pesar, al parecer Gaara se da cuenta de ello y decide hacer algo... Lemmon fuertisimo y explicito.


Hola a todos, hoy traigo un GaaMatsu bastante fuerte y van a notar OoC asi que desde ya quedan advertidos n.n espero que les guste cualquier duda o consejo no duden en decírmelo ya que eso es lo que me ayuda a perfeccionarme como escritora n.n

Sin más los dejo con la historia

Advertencia:

One-Shot.

Mayor de 18 años.

Lenguaje adulto.

OoC.

Escenas de sexo explicito.

Era de noche, volvía a casa de la mansión de Kazekage-sama tras un día infestado de papeleo y misiones de rango D o C. Nada importante, pero todo sea por estar cerca de mi amado Kazekage, me gusta tanto... No puedo evitar verlo y suspirar, callando así mis verdaderos sentimientos por él. Cada vez que tengo que acercarme a su despacho tan solo para acercarle sus documentos mi corazón se acelera a mil. Desearía estar siempre con él, en todo momento, él es el único que puede despertar mis instintos más lujuriosos y atrevidos.

Como siempre, entré a mi casa que estaba a obscuras y habitada solo por mí, ya que mis padres hace unos años se fueron. Encendí la luz deje mis cosas en la sala de estar, como siempre, y me dirigí directamente al piso de arriba a ducharme.

Abrí la llave de la ducha, mientras el agua caía me despoje de la ropa vagamente, estaba exhausta. Me metí a la ducha y me deje relajar por el agua tibia. Cerraba mis ojos y poco a poco sentía como mi deseo por querer el cuerpo de Gaara-sama se hacía notar, en mi mente tenía la sensación de sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, y que el agua que recorría mi cuerpo, eran las manos del que alguna vez fue mi sensei, sentía un calor que quemaba mi vientre casi al punto de sentirme enferma y tener fiebre, me sentía mal al tener esos pensamientos tan impuros con él. Pero mi deseo era más fuerte que mi voluntad, no podía evitarlo y con mucha timidez, llevaba mi mano hacia mi intimidad llevando a cabo un acto muy deshonroso para mí, pero que me servía mucho como desahogo, definitivamente me masturbaba pensando en él, tocaba mi intimidad como si mi vida dependiera de ello tratando de saciar mi sed de amor hacia Gaara-sama. Mis manos recorrían mis pechos, mi sexo, imaginando que él me poseía. Sabía muy bien que solo entre sueños podría ocurrir algo así.  
Había llegado al éxtasis con un placer exquisito pero que no me dejaba satisfecha, quería tener su cuerpo, probar sus labios, oír de él mismo que me amaba y me deseaba como yo a él.

— Es algo imposible— Me dije exhausta de darme tanto placer.

Termine de ducharme y me fui directo a la cama a descansar, pero solo tenía en mi mente a Gaara-sama, lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, ya no quería sentirme así, estaba cansada de sentir tanta soledad, deseaba amar… amar de verdad, pero solo a él, a mi Kazekage, cerraba mis ojos y rápidamente me dormí de tanto llorar.

A la mañana siguiente…

Estaba otra vez llena de documentos en mis manos para Gaara-sama ¿Cómo puede completarlos a diario? Bueno es el Kazekage es su deber hacerlo.

Entraba a su oficina obviamente tocando la puerta, pero él no se encontraba.  
No sé porque lo hice pero pasé dejando la, molesta y pesada columna de papeles, picándome el bicho de la curiosidad recorría el escritorio de Gaara sama, me había sentado en su sillón y a un costado observé estaba su jícaro ¿A dónde fue? Ahh… Ver todas sus cosas me hacía mal, el ambiente tenía su aroma, una extraña mezcla a ámbar con algún toque de oriente* me hacía desear su cuerpo aún más, sus pertenencias me hacían sentir que él estaba ahí. Mi cuerpo se calentaba más y más; de seguro mi sonrojo era más que evidente. No podía evitarlo empezaba a tocar mi cuerpo, ya no podía más, manoseaba mis senos como si fueran las manos de mi Kazekage. Pero jamás creí o solo fue porque me deje llevar por mi maldito deseo que en el momento menos pensado…

— ¿Qué haces?—. Oigo por parte de una voz masculina que era audiblemente fría y seria, abrí los ojos y vergonzosamente me doy cuenta que Gaara-sama era quien me estaba observando.

¡Ya está! Estaba jugada, ahora era a todo o nada, me había descubierto en el peor de los momentos, salir corriendo de ahí sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer. Así que tome coraje para levantarme y lo abrasé, estaba con su túnica blanca ¡Que hermoso estaba!

— Gaara-sama ya no me puedo contener más—. Le decía y acto seguido lo besaba.

Fui una osada, lo sé. Me separe y su mirada era de total y absoluta sorpresa, lo vuelvo a besar pero esta vez introduciendo mi lengua, tomándolo de los brazos para que toque mis senos que estaban casi al descubierto, podía notar cómo se iba dejando llevar, comenzaba a mover su lengua en mi boca y a apretar mis senos con fuerza. Decido separarme de él para sentarlo de un empujón en su sillón.

— Espera ¿Qué haces?—. Me decía alarmado.

— Tranquilo, Gaara-sama… Su subordinada le dará más placer —. Le contestaba loca por tener su cuerpo.

Levanté su túnica y baje el cierre de su pantalón, saque su miembro que estaba bien erecto.

— Que duro esta. Gaara-sama ¿Acaso le gustó? —. Le decía, él no me contestaba nada, solo miraba a otro lado sonrojado.

Igual no me importaba, estaba decidida a probarlo, pero apenas llegaba a la mitad no podía meterme todo su miembro en la boca, me ahogaba pero lo hacía igual, me encantaba. Pronto sentí la mano de mi Kazekage en mi cabeza que me empujaba para que me metiera más adentro su miembro, esto me demostraba que estaba encantado con mi servicio hasta que luego…

— M-Matsuri… No puedo más voy a correrme… — Estaba más que feliz por oír esas palabras por parte de Gaara-sama, no me moví de ahí, al contrario succione más rápido esta vez, no podía esperar más, su delicioso semen estaría en mi boca, hasta que sentí como me llenaba con ese liquido espeso y amargo.

Estaba más que feliz porque Gaara-sama se corriera en mi boca, cuando él termino me saque su miembro, me acerque a su rostro abrí mi boca y le mostré como me tragaba su semen. A todo esto no dejaba de masturbarme.

— Jamás creí que fueras tan guarra, Matsuri. —Fue lo único que me dijo antes de besarme. —Pero tú me buscaste… Ahora vas tener que hacerte cargo hasta que quede totalmente satisfecho. — Ni bien terminaba de decirme eso me desvistió dejándome desnuda por completo yo comenzaba a hacer lo mismo pero apenas si me dejó quitarle la túnica y abrir su chaqueta su cuerpo era hermoso muy bien marcado no tenia cicatrices ni nada, muy al contrario de otros ninjas con los que estuve pero, no me dejaba tocarlo era un martirio para mí.

Todo parecía un juego para mí… pero ahora se me fue de las manos y Gaara-sama manejaba la situación a su antojo, de victima pasó a ser victimario. Me sujetó bien de mis glúteos y me sentó de espaldas sobre él penetrándome bruscamente.

— ¡Kyaa! Gaara-sama duele — Fue lo único que atine a decir al sentir semejante tamaño mientras me tomaba de las caderas y me subía y bajaba haciendo que la penetración sea más rápida.

— Ya vas a ver como lo vas a disfrutar.

— Pero es que… Duele. — Le decía mientras sentía que mojaba más y más su miembro con mis fluidos.

— ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías, Matsuri? ¿No estabas harta de masturbarte pensando en mí, nombrándome mientras te corrías en las noches?

— Gaara-sama ¿Cómo sabe eso? —Le dije algo avergonzada en ese momento con todo lo que había pasado no tenía porque estarlo, pero que él sepa que esto lo hacía de antes, eso si me daba vergüenza.

— Eso no importa ahora, lo único que tienes que saber en este momento, es que lo que sea que hayas fantaseado conmigo, lo puedes hacer realidad ahora…

Esas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se estremezca más de la cuenta como si causara un corto circuito en mi sistema, y termine por correrme con su miembro dentro de mí, podía sentir como vibraba en mi interior . Se sentía tan bien, era muy distinto a cuando yo sola me tenía que auto complacer. Sentir su respiración agitada cerca de la mía, algún que otro suspiro grave de su boca, sus besos, sus manos apretando mis senos y algunas veces pellizcándolos con fuerza, todo era un placer nuevo para mí, la verdad que me sentía en el cielo, ni Kankuro-san ni Romeo-kun me hicieron sentir tanto placer como Gaara-sama.

— ¿Te corriste, verdad? —Me susurraba por detrás.

— Sí —Afirme algo tímida mientras sentía como sus manos se adentraban en mi interior, aún con su masculinidad dentro de mí.

—Eres mala, yo aún no me he corrido lo suficiente, veamos… ¿Cuál sería un buen castigo? —Me decía tocando con su mano izquierda mi clítoris mientras que con la derecha pellizcaba mi pezón.

Ni siquiera atine a gemir que Gaara-sama me separó de él sacando repentinamente su miembro dentro de mí, tomó con una mano mi cabeza por detrás y con la otra mi cadera y me coloco en "cuatro" en su escritorio tirando al suelo cuanta pila de documentos estorbaran.  
—Gaa- - Gaara-sama ¿Qué va a hacerme? —Le preguntaba asustada, puesto que en esa posición estaba a su merced, tenía control sobre mí.

—Te voy a aplicar un castigo… —Me decía e inmediatamente comenzó con su dedo índice a masajear mi ano para luego introducirlo todo de golpe.

Un quejido se escuchó de mi parte, le dije que no estaba preparada para eso. Que nadie había entrado por ahí, volteé apenas mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos, solo podía ver lujuria en ellos y un tremendo deseo por poseer por completo mi cuerpo… Esa mirada era tan parecida a cuando era más joven y tenía al Shukaku en su interior, me asustaba la idea… pero Gaara-sama comenzaba a penetrarme entrando hasta el fondo de mi vagina que se encontraba más que mojada y palpitante mientras que me masturbaba mi ano introduciendo cada vez un dedo mas, una vez que estuviera bien abierto decidió penetrarme, pero su glande era de un tamaño bastante grande, por más que él me haya preparado dolía demasiado.

—Por favor para… —Le roge pero él no me hizo caso, siguió intentándolo, podía sentir como esa parte me ardía, ya no soportaba el dolor pellizcaba sus muslos por reflejo y lo guiaba hacia atrás con una de mis manos libres en su cadera, quería zafarme a la vez que quería que siguiera, solo se limitó a tomarme de ambos brazos con los suyos y acostarse por completo encima de mí, entrando en mi ser con todo su miembro. El grito de dolor que desahogué de mi garganta se pudo escuchar en toda la oficina del Kazekage, esperaba que nadie oyera pero en esos momentos poco me importó. Lagrimas brotaban de mi ojos… no lo podía evitar gimoteaba y suplicaba que me deje pero no me quería escuchar, tapó mi boca con su mano mientras me penetraba más fuerte. En esos momentos me sentí como una esclava de sus propios deseos lo que me excito bastante y creo que en esos momentos también llegue al orgasmo, aunque era placer mezclado con dolor, algo extraño y nuevo para mí. Con una mezcla de tortura y deleite me desmaye sin poder poner ninguna resistencia.

Al despertar mis ojos me molestaban mucho y sentía una jaqueca que era más bien un dolor punzante en el centro de mi frente, los abrí despacio y era la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana con cortinas blancas que danzaban por el viento caliente del desierto se ve que estaba en otro sitio, sentía mi cuerpo adolorido y en especial en cierta zona…

—Buenas tardes,… ¿Cómo te sientes? —Al mirar a mi costado se encontraba Gaara-sama, que estaba arrodillado pues me doy cuenta tarde que estaba acostada en una cama y él estaba a mi lado en la orilla. Estaba vestido de manera informal, con una camiseta sin mangas negra y no podía distinguir bien su pantalón pero creo que era de un color grisáceo o negro también. No le conteste porque no me dejo, me dio un tierno beso, parecía tan distinto al de hace un rato, su mirada era pura y llena de amor, muy al contrario de la primera que era de lujuria y deseo. Por unos minutos me quede perpleja mirándolo, no es que no me haya agradado ese beso, ni sentía resentimiento por el acto sexual tan salvaje que tuvimos, nada que ver, es solo que… No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, parecía otro más de mis sueños…

—Gaara-sama… Yo…— Me interrumpió con otro beso.

— Por favor quítate de la cabeza el "sama"… no me gusta. — Me decía mientras tomaba tiernamente mi mano y la colocaba en su mejilla izquierda para que lo acaricie.

—Lo siento. —Decía apenada.

Quise levantarme pero no pude, entonces fue ahí que note que estaba con ropa distinta a la mía, tenía un bonito vestido blanco con escote en "v" y unas tiras con encajes del mismo color.

—Espero que no te moleste que te haya vestido y te haya recostado en mi cama — Decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba de lado. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

&

Desde ese entonces Gaara-sa-, perdón Gaara y yo fuimos pareja, pues me había confesado que me amaba con toda su alma y que ese momento tan vergonzoso fue el interruptor para que de alguna forma él me demostrara todo el amor que sentía por mí. Ahora que convivimos y llevamos una vida de casados una hermosa noticia nos inunda de felicidad, pero eso es una historia aparte que luego me gustaría contar.

FIN

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué noticia tenía Matsuri para contar?

¿Cómo creen que Gaara sabía lo que hacía en las noches? XD

¿El final estuvo muy meloso?

(*) Nota: El perfume que huele Matsuri es el Sedution in Black (sino lo conocen tiene notas de madera, ámbar, acordes orientales y unos toques picantes) (parece que hablamos de música, pero es la manera correcta de describir a que huele ese perfume)

Espero que les haya agradado, comenten! n.n


End file.
